


Wake Up Calls

by MonaBee



Series: daisy chains and paper cranes [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, Sakura is not a morning person, Sasuke has zero people skills, fuzzy slippers are prevelant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 11:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5289785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonaBee/pseuds/MonaBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I swear Sasuke-”<br/><i>Ding dong!</i><br/>“-if this is one of your-”<br/><i>DING DONG!</i><br/>“-stupid girlfriends-”<br/><i><b>DING DONG!</b></i><br/>“-tomatoes will be banned from this house until <i>Christmas.</i>”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up Calls

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically to satisfy my craving for a college AU where Team 7 share an apartment. These three were made to be dysfunctional roommates I swear.

* * *

_Ding dong._

"Peristaltic action!" Sakura screamed, her head thumping painfully against the wooden slats of the bunkbed above her, "Fuck!" She hissed and grabbed her throbbing head, cursing Sasuke for demanding the top bunk and refusing to deal with Naruto tossing and turning on the bottom one. Said blonde was snoring away happily half-hanging off the only other bed in the house. Sakura snorted. _I hope he falls._

She blinked blearily, unhappy and cold and tired as hell. It was… Saturday, right. Judging by the darkness that surrounded her it was probably still early in the morning. Sakura grumbled, fumbling around next to the bed for her gown and pried it out from under the pile of ridiculously huge textbooks that was her life for the next few years.

Med school was not treating her well.

Sakura managed to drag herself out of the tangle of sheets she was wrapped in to avoid hypothermia. Mid-winter plus cheap apartment equals no heating. Sakura had wept at the thought of sharing a bathroom with either of those two idiots so it was either this or deal with Naruto stealing her shampoo or worse, _her toothbrush_. She didn't put anything past him.

When she caught a glance of the alarm clock perched haphazardly on their shared windowsill (next to three stacked cups of instant ramen that Naruto had been too lazy to actually put in the bin) she nearly turned around and climbed back into bed. Who the hell was visiting them at  _7am?_

Maybe if she ignored them they'd go away.

_Ding dong._

Apparently not.

"Alright I'm coming," Sakura grumbled, and pulled on the gown she'd gotten from the floor. It was a bit bigger than she'd remembered.  _Oh_ , she thought, looking down at the obnoxiously orange thing,  _it's Naruto's_. Her toes froze momentarily before she slid them into her ancient slippers. She didn't bother looking at herself in the mirror.

The bedroom door squeaked obnoxiously when she opened it but Naruto didn't even stir past snoring louder and mumbling something to do with ramen into his drool-soaked pillow. She swore he could sleep through Armageddon. Sasuke's bed was already made.  _Probably gone down to the library or something._  He liked to wake up at ridiculous hours in the morning and burrow himself in a pile of books in the library while the place was only half lit.  _And he wonders why he has to wear glasses._

_Ding dong!_

Sakura groaned. The door was so  _far_. "I'm coming!" She shouted, stomping out of the room, her voice still hoarse from sleep, "For Kami's sake you had better not be flipping Sasuke without his key or I swear I'll-"

"Hn?"

Sakura whipped her head to the side to see the aforementioned bastard calmly drinking coffee and  _not answering the fucking door_. Sakura's hand twitched towards the knife he'd stupidly left on the counter. Their eyes met and he quickly snatched it away before she could lunge for either it or him. Her eyes narrowed.

"I swear Sasuke-"

_Ding dong!_

"-if this is one of your-"

_DING DONG!_

"-stupid girlfriends-"

_**DING DONG!** _

“-tomatoes will be banned from this house until _Christmas._ ”

Sasuke went a shade paler than usual. This satisfied Sakura. Until the idiot at the door started banging.

"OI!" She heard a voice call, "I can hear people talking in there! Don't ignore me Sasuke-kun!" Sakura raised an eyebrow and mouthed 'Sasuke-kun?' Must be a new girl then. No one Sakura knew had called him that for years. Girls trailed after Sasuke increasingly more often these days, and Sakura had to admit that she must have been awfully annoying when she still did the same thing. She huffed and hitched Naruto's gown higher, hoping to hide her baggy sweatpants and faded bunny slippers. They were pink once.

The latch clicked and the doorknob turned, and Sakura stood face to face with some girl she had never seen before in her life. Judging by the girl's expression, the feeling was mutual.

"Um, hello?" Sakura asked. The girl was pretty in a way. Bright red hair, tall and slim. Reminded her a little of Kushina-san. Then she opened her mouth and the resemblance stopped there.

"Who are you?" The girl asked bluntly. Sakura huffed.  _No need to be rude._  Sakura knew she probably looked like a hobo but that didn't mean she had to be treated like one.

"I was gonna ask you the same. Do you know what time it is?"  _No sane person should be up this early on a Saturday._

"Uzumaki Karin. Are you gonna answer my question or what?" Karin asked. She was dressed up all nice, like she was going out or something.

"Haruno Sakura." She answered. Was this girl a relative of Kushina? "Um, Naruto's still asleep but I guess I can wake him for-"

"Karin," Sasuke said, appearing in the doorway out of thin air. Sakura was used to it but it was obvious Karin got a fright, judging by the she jumped almost comically.

"Oh! Sasuke-kun!" Karin said with a smile she hadn't bothered to use with Sakura. Sakura gave up on the conversation and tried to leave. Sasuke's hand on her arm stopped her, "I was just wondering if I had the right address I-"

"Why are you here?" Sasuke asked. Karin flushed pink and discreetly sent Sakura a dirty look. Sakura inwardly groaned. Of _course_ she made the assumption that she and Sasuke were... something. Sasuke's manhandling of her wasn't making it seem any less likely.

"Oh, I um, wanted to ask if you wanted to have a cup of coffee or something. Alone," She added forcefully.

"No thank you," Sasuke said and closed the door in her face. Sakura shot him an irritated look.

"Would it kill you to be nice for a change?" She hissed. Sasuke shot her a blank look.

"Yes?"

Sakura threw up her hands in surrender. "I give up," She said and opened the door to see if she could catch up to Karin and apologise for Sasuke's utter lack of tact. She was still standing there awkwardly.

"Um, hey, look Sasuke's stupid when it comes to girls. He's just… Sasuke. If you'd like I could buy you a coffee?" Sakura offered. Karin looked offended for a moment before sighing.

"You know anywhere that makes caramel lattes?"

Sakura grinned.

"I know just the place."

* * *

"Oi teme? Have you seen my gown?" Naruto asked, scratching his chin in a detective impression. Sasuke didn't bother looking up from his book.

"Oh, Sakura took it with her." He answered.

"Huh? Where?" Naruto said, coming into their 'kitchen' in his pyjamas.

Sasuke turned the page and adjusted his glasses.

"I think she went on a date."

.

.

.

"WHAT?!"


End file.
